


lightning

by canadino



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Killua is like kissing lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lightning

Kissing Killua is like kissing lightning, and Gon means that in the most literal way. It starts the most innocent way possible, or at least he doesn't have any hidden intentions; it's mid-evening and they're done sparring to keep cabin fever at bay. Gon has always thought Killua has some kind of sparkle to him, and Mito has always told him people tend to keep the brightest things in the dark for fear of being blinded. Compared to him, Killua's hair is so silvery white it's like a first snow fall when the sun hits it for the first time and Killua's eyes are so blue. People on Whale Island have called him a sun at times, but he thinks Killua is like a star - and then he thinks this is probably what the girls meant when they said he has a tongue of sugar and women love it. 

So he says, "Can I kiss you, Killua?" and Killua flushes red like a sunset. 

"That's," Killua sputters, his hands flying up to protect himself against what Gon figures is a very invisible but very real mortification. "That's…! What are you saying, Gon?"

"I just felt like kissing you, so I asked first," Gon says. "It's good manners."

"Screw good manners. I mean." Killua's tongue is tying itself in knots. Gon thinks it's kind of cute. "How would you even _know_."

"Well." Gon is about to be honest but then he grins, leers. "What would you know, Killua…you, who haven't ever even been in a relationship before!" The mortification falters for a second as Killua's face shifts into irritation. Gon raises his arm to block against a punch. "But that's not even it."

"It's not?" Curiosity sets in, and Gon thinks he has him, line hook and sinker. 

"It's because we're friends," Gon says. "Friends kiss on the mouth, at least on Whale Island. That's all." Killua thinks about this for a moment and Gon scoots closer. "I think we're good enough friends for that, right, Killua?"

Killua's always been one to doubt the legitimacy and strength of their relationship, so Gon doesn't wait for a response and leans closer, his eyes wide open. He wants to see everything. Killua starts but he doesn't move away, although his fingers fidget in his lap and he's desperately looking everywhere but Gon and then - this is the best part, Gon thinks - he squeezes his eyes shut and puckers his lips and Gon wants to laugh and he's about to pull away and say it's a joke when he feels a weak current, like static, leap from Killua's mouth to his. 

"Whoa," he says, and Killua's eyes fly open in complete humiliation. 

"I'm sorry," Killua blurts. "I'm just nervous, so I guess I…" He doesn't say it, opting to bite his lip instead, but Gon knows; in the moment he thinks Gon's lips are going to touch his, he loses control of his Nen for a split second. This is a big deal, Gon knows, because Killua's been trained since he could breathe to stay composed and level-headed. He thinks Killua is really cool for remaining like he does even like this. 

"I lied," Gon says. When Killua looks up, he goes in for a quick peck. "I just wanted to kiss you. But now I know to be careful. I should get a mouth guard for you." He jumps up and begins to run, because Killua's face is so red now, both from embarrassment and anger from being teased. It's good like this, Gon thinks. He could live like this forever. 


End file.
